detektifconanfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Sekai wa Mawaru to Yuu Keredo
dilakukan oleh GARNET CROW dari episode 487 sampai 490. Lirik Inggris The long night, the morning, the daytime They all keep flowing, slipping by And all the days are chained together So, is having a purpose even necessary? I know there were days when I was hurt and I cried Still, I try to believe in something Even though it's said the world revolves There's nothing revolving inside of me Let me just quietly gaze outside my window And watch the seasons as they change Tender feelings and a cold heart, People carry both of those with them at the same time By the time I realized, it seemed as Though something had already broken There's no one who hasn't betrayed, if you search for them Just look and you'll see... Even though it's said the world revolves I feel like I've been left behind and unrelated Let me just pass the time counting The city lights that go out one by one If I could stay in the same place forever, Without revolving I would want to look at The world revolving...forever Even though it's said the world supposed to revolve The only thing that's revolving its the sky The day will not go anywhere And just revolves with the planet Oh, yeah Even though it's said the world revolves There's nothing revolving inside of me Let me just quietly gaze outside my window And watch the seasons as they change Indonesia Malam yang panjang, pagi hari, siang hari Mereka semua tetap mengalir, tergelincir oleh Dan semua hari-hari yang dirantai bersama-sama Jadi, adalah memiliki tujuan bahkan perlu? Aku tahu ada hari-hari ketika saya sakit dan aku menangis Namun, saya mencoba untuk percaya pada sesuatu Meskipun itu mengatakan dunia berputar Tidak ada yang bergulir di dalam diriku Biarkan aku hanya diam-diam menatap luar jendela saya Dan menonton musim karena mereka mengubah Perasaan yang lembut dan hati yang dingin, Orang-orang membawa kedua mereka dengan mereka pada saat yang sama Pada saat aku menyadari, tampaknya seolah-olah Meskipun ada sesuatu yang sudah rusak Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengkhianati, jika Anda mencari mereka Lihat saja dan Anda akan melihat... Meskipun itu mengatakan dunia berputar Saya merasa seperti saya sudah tertinggal dan tidak terkait Mari saya hanya lulus penghitungan waktu Lampu-lampu kota yang pergi keluar satu per satu Jika saya bisa tinggal di tempat yang sama selamanya, tanpa bergulir Saya ingin melihat Dunia bergulir... selamanya Meskipun itu mengatakan dunia seharusnya berputar Satu-satunya hal yang bergulir langit nya yang Hari tidak akan pergi ke mana pun Dan hanya berputar dengan planet Oh, yeah Meskipun itu mengatakan dunia berputar Tidak ada yang bergulir di dalam diriku Biarkan aku hanya diam-diam menatap luar jendela saya Dan menonton musim karena mereka mengubah Rōmaji Nagai yoru ga asa ga hiru ga subete norarikurari nagare yuku yo Hibi o tsunaide yuku ni mo sou ne ishi toiu mono ga hitsuyou ? Kizutsui te nai te ita hi mo atta ki ga suru Nani ka o shinjiyou toshite Sekai wa mawaru to yuu keredo Nani mo watashi no naka meguru mono nado nai kara Sotto tada mado no soto nagame Kisetsu ga utsurou no o miteimashou Yasashii kimochi tsumetai kokoro hito wa doujini yadosu koto mo Kiduki hajimeta koro ni wa sudeni mou nani ka ga kowareteta mitai Uragira nu mono wa nai motomeru no naraba Tada miteiru no ga ii ? Sekai wa mawaru to yuu keredo Tsunagaru sube mo naku torinokosareta you de Hitotsuhitotsu kie yuku machi no akari o Imi mo naku kazoete sugoshi masu Zutto onaji toko de ugoka zuireta nara Chikyuu ga mawatte yuku no o Nagamete itai noni itsu made mo Sekai wa mawaru to yuu keredo Zujou no sora dake ga meguru dake desu Doko he mo yukanaideiru hi wa Kono hoshi no haya sa de tada mawaru Sekai wa mawaru to yuu keredo Nani mo watashi no naka meguru mono nado nai kara Sotto tada mado no soto nagame Kisetsu ga utsurou no o miteimashou Kanji 永い夜が朝が昼が　すべてのらりくらり流れゆくよ 日々をつないでゆくにも　そうね　意思というものが必要? 傷ついて泣いていた日もあった気がする 何かを信じようとして 世界はまわると言(ゆ)うけれど 何も私の中めぐるものなどないから そっとただ窓の外ながめ 季節が移ろうのをみていましょう 優しい気持ち冷たい心　人は同時に宿すことも 気付き始めた頃には既に　もう何かが壊れてたみたい 裏切らぬものはない　求めるのならば ただ　みているのがいい… 世界はまわると言(ゆ)うけれど つながるすべもなく取り残されたようで ひとつひとつ消えゆく街の灯(あかり)を 意味もなく数えて過ごします ずっと同じとこで動かずいれたなら 地球(ちきゅう)がまわってゆくのを 眺めていたいのに…いつまでも 世界はまわると言(ゆ)うけれど 頭上の空だけがめぐるだけです 何処へもゆかないでいる日は 世界はまわると言(ゆ)うけれど 何も私の中めぐるものなどないから そっとただ窓の外ながめ 季節が移ろうのをみていましょう Kategori:Tema Penutup Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Penutup